I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for identifying electromagnetic interference (EMI) in an electrical system, such as vehicles including automotive, train, construction machine, etc.
II. Description of Related Art
The number of electrical components in electrical systems such as automotive vehicles has increased dramatically in recent years. As a result, electromagnetic capability (EMC) has become not only increasingly important, but more challenging than previously. The achievement of EMC, furthermore, is important not only to protect the electrical components of the vehicle from malfunction or reduced efficiency, but also to protect the infotainment systems of the vehicle from electrical noise and other types of electrical interference.
In an automotive vehicle, the automotive vehicle includes a plurality of electrical components which are connected together by a series of cables which extend throughout the vehicle. Both these cables as well as the electrical components themselves possibly form an antenna for EMI. When this happens, the two components coupled together by a cable form a possible source of EMI. Such EMI may form not only at different frequencies, but in different magnitudes. However, EMI above a predetermined threshold at any one or more frequencies is oftentimes unacceptable to the manufacturer of the automotive vehicle.
While the identification of unacceptable EMI at one or more frequencies is easy to detect, the identification of the potential EMI source creating the EMI poses a much more difficult problem. Indeed, the identification of the component or components causing the unacceptable EMI may prove so elusive that it causes delay of the vehicle production.